


Reigisa Collection

by hardlynoticeable



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, might be a few established, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlynoticeable/pseuds/hardlynoticeable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a collection of Reigisa drabbles. Cute, stupid, and maybe angsty if I feel like it. It's all just little bits that I don't feel like turning into longer fics but the ideas keep eating at me.</p><p>All un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snuggles

Nagisa pouted at Haruka’s sleeping form, despite knowing that no matter how hard he pouted or how long, his tent-mate wouldn’t be affected at all. He wished he had just asked to trade with Makoto, instead of simply offering. He understood that Mako wanted to keep an eye on Rei after their new friend had snuck away the night before, but he could have promised to watch him himself. He was cold. He wanted to be cuddled up to someone, since his pillow and blankets weren’t cutting it. Rei would have let him cuddle him. Haruka didn’t like cuddling and had told him so when he asked.

 

He kept pouting until he finally decided that enough was enough. He was going to get his cuddles. He sat up and gathered up his pillow and blanket. He crawled out of the tent and went to Rei and Makoto’s. He crawled inside and prodded Makoto awake. Rei woke too and they both sat up to look at him. “Mako-chan, can we trade? I wanna sleep with Rei-chan.”

 

Mako looked surprised and Rei turned bright red and gawked at him. Then Mako smiled and nodded. Nagisa thanked him and watched him crawl from the tent with his own things. He hurried to plop his pillow on the vacant sleeping bag then climbed into it. He spread his blanket over the top and looked at Rei. “Hi,” he greeted cheerfully.

 

Rei started to reach to adjust glasses that weren’t there, then flushed even more and looked away. “Hello.” Nagisa wiggled to make himself comfortable. “What made you decide to trade with Makoto?”

 

“Haru-chan wouldn’t cuddle with me,” he told him petulantly. He looked at him and grinned. “Rei-chan will though, right?”

 

“No,” Rei said immediately, shaking his head.

 

“But Rei-chan,” Nagisa whined. He reached over and grabbed at his teammate. He managed to get his arms around him and his head against his pectoral without leaving the sleeping bag. He nuzzled him and said, “I’m a good cuddle buddy. And it’s cold tonight. It’ll be warmer if we snuggle.”

 

Rei started to argue, but was cut off by a yawn. He went quiet as soon as he was done yawning and Nagisa amused himself by thinking he could hear the gears turning in his head. Finally, Rei sighed. “I like to sleep on my side.”

 

Nagisa grinned triumphantly and backed off. “You lie down first.”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“Ah!” Nagisa gasped happily as he stretched in the morning sun. “I slept great!” Rei crawled out of the tent behind him and nodded his agreement. Nagisa turned to look at him and clasped his hands behind his back. “I like snuggling Rei-chan way more than I like snuggling my pillow.”

 

He knew even though his grin was so big that his eyes were shut by it that Rei was blushing. He loved making him blush.

 

He opened his eyes and lurched at Rei to hang off his neck. “We’ll have to have _lots_ of sleepovers so we can cuddle all the time!”

 

Rei sputtered and flushed. Nagisa laughed at him.

 


	2. Ducks

“Ducks!” Nagisa cried excitedly. Rei jumped in surprise. Nagisa turned to him and grabbed his arm. “Do you have any bread?”

 

Rei fixed his glasses and said, “Actually, bread isn’t good for ducks.” Nagisa’s excitement seemed to drain right out of him. Rei swallowed thickly around the lump of guilt in his throat. “But I do have some grapes in my lunch. If we break them in half, they’ll be good for the ducks.”

 

Nagisa’s entire face lit up.


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [image](http://eugekawaii.tumblr.com/post/59948228898/http-www-pixiv-com-works-38226454)

Nagisa was not happy. Rei was a horrible person to have sleepovers with. He insisted on getting his studying done before he would play with Nagisa at all. He didn’t even break concentration when Nagisa dropped his forehead against his back and nuzzled him, and his whining didn’t even seem to faze him. He was not happy.

 

“Rei-chan,” he whined for what had to be the fiftieth time in an hour. He draped himself over Rei’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Come on. You have all weekend to study. Let’s play a game.”

 

He had used that argument twice before. Rei had rebutted with the statement, “Studying for at least an hour every night insures optimum academic performance,” the first time but he had just sighed the second time. This time, he said, “I’m almost done. Five minutes more.”

 

Nagisa sighed and dropped his chin on top of Rei’s head. Rei continued with his studying. Nagisa inhaled in through his nose and smiled. “Rei-chan’s hair smells good.”

 

Even the tips of Rei’s ears turned red.


	4. Confession

“Nagisa, it’s not polite to spy on people,” Makoto chided. Nagisa glanced over his shoulder and laughed at Makoto’s expression.

 

“You look like my papa when he’s scolding me,” he said, putting up his hand to muffle his giggles. Makoto’s frown depended.

 

“What are you peeking at?” Gou asked. Nagisa gestured her over instead of answering and she crouched down to peer around the corner of the locker room building beside the pool with him. Nagisa felt Makoto move into place behind him to peek too. He wanted to giggle again but kept quiet. He would mock Makoto for giving into his curiosity if they got caught. “Who’s that girl with Rei-kun?”

 

“She’s in our class,” Nagisa replied, grinning. “I think she’s confessing to him.”

 

“Eh?” Gou asked, tilting her head up to look at him. “Does Rei date?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nagisa replied, suddenly thoughtful. “He’s never mentioned anyone.”

 

They looked back at the little brunette girl talking to Rei and waited to see if her expression changed from the shy little smile it had been set in since she caught up to Rei on his way to the pool. They watched it grow into a disappointed frown and watched the blush on her cheeks worsen. She looked like she might cry.

 

Rei turned away.

 

She grabbed his hand and said, loud enough for them to hear, “Can you at least tell me why? Do you like someone else?”

 

“Poor girl,” Gou whispered sympathetically.

 

Rei turned back around. “It wouldn’t matter if it did. I just joined a new activity and I need to focus on improving in it. A relationship requires attention and effort to flourish. I can’t devote either at present. I’m very sorry.”

 

“He’s so cold,” Gou muttered.

 

The girl blinked at Rei in surprise and mild confusion for a moment, then suddenly smiled and said, “Okay. Thank you for your honesty, Ryugazaki-kun. Have a good practice.”

 

“Have a good afternoon,” Rei replied politely. Gou, Nagisa, and Makoto scrambled to get away from their hiding place as Rei resumed walking towards the pool. He entered the fenced in area and directed himself towards the changing room doors. “My apologies. I’ll be quick to change.”

 

“Hey, Rei-chan!” Nagisa said, following Rei eagerly. “What took you so long?”

 

“Please don’t pretend you weren’t spying, Nagisa-kun,” Rei replied with a long-suffering sigh. “It’s insulting to my intelligence.”

 

“Caught me, huh?” Nagisa said with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry.” He sat on the bench and watched shamelessly while Rei began to remove his clothes to change. “So, is what you told her true or were you just trying to spare her feelings?”

 

“Both,” Rei replied honestly, though Nagisa could see he was blushing. Nagisa giggled. “I do like someone, but I cannot devote any attention to romantics. I’m the weakest on the team. I need to get better. The only diversion I should have is my academics.”

 

Nagisa looked at Rei blankly for a long moment. Then he flopped back on the bench dramatically and whined, “You’re so _boring_ , Rei-chan.”


	5. Carry Me

Rei managed to get Nagisa to wake up enough to leave the train, but he didn’t like the thought of letting him walk home alone. He was moving like a sleepwalker, only his eyes were cracked just enough to see where he was going. He nearly bumped into a light post anyway. Rei sighed heavily and took hold of his sleeve. “Come on, Nagisa. I’ll take you home.”

 

Nagisa opened his eyes a little more and smiled sleepily. “That’s nice of you,” he slurred.

 

Even with Rei holding his arm, he stumbled and wobbled pathetically as they left the station platform. Rei sighed heavily and adjusted his backpack. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He pulled Nagisa to a stop then knelt in front of him. “I’ll carry you. Please climb onto my back quickly.”

 

Nagisa clumsily did as told. Rei held his thighs and stood back up. He walked most of the way home before realizing that Nagisa was fiddling with the straps of his backpack and nuzzling his shoulder.

 

“You were pretending so I’d carry you, weren’t you?” he asked begrudgingly.

 

Nagisa giggled.

 


	6. Manly

Nagisa scrapped his knee getting out of the pool. It was a big scrap, and bleeding profusely. Makoto ran and found a clean towel to put pressure on it with, but couldn’t find a first aid kit.

 

“I’ll run ahead and keep the nurse from leaving!” Gou volunteered hurriedly. She dashed off.

 

Makoto looked away when Rei lifted the towel to look at the scrape. He apparently didn’t like blood. Haruka was leaning on the wall of the pool, watching. He apparently had no issue with it. Rei was not surprised.

 

“I think I’m okay,” Nagisa said, grimacing even as he said it. “It just needs to be cleaned.”

 

“We don’t have any way to clean it out here. Do you think you're okay to walk to the nurse?” Makoto asked, still not looking even though he obviously wanted to be there for his friend.

 

“I can carry him,” Rei offered quickly. “He can keep pressure on his knee that way.”

 

“Are you sure?” Nagisa asked, looking up at Rei with big, round eyes. “I’m heavier than I look.”

 

Rei had to stop himself from feeling wounded by that. “I’m a pole-vaulter, remember? I can manage.” He wrapped the towel around Nagisa’s knee and tied the ends together. Then he slid his arms under the smaller male’s back and thighs. He was easy to lift.

 

Nagisa wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. “Rei-chan is so manly,” he said with a giggle.

 

Rei immediately began to flush in a way he was certain did not qualify as manly.


	7. Family

Nagisa rolled over and looked at the photo in his desk. Even in the dim moonlight streaming in his window, he knew which face was Rei. He focused his vision and could even see him a little bit.

 

Tomorrow, Rei would be coming to meet his family as his boyfriend. He had met his mother and father as a friend and teammate, but meeting them as his boyfriend was a whole other demon and they both knew it.

 

What made it worse was that every one of his sisters had arranged they’re schedules so they could come to dinner and meet him as well. He could only imagine the embarrassment they might put him through. He also worried one of them might want Rei for himself. He was so cute, so sweet, and so deliciously muscular and they generally liked the same things Nagisa did. He didn’t know if Rei liked girls at all, or even if gender mattered to him, but his sisters had always had a knack for getting things they wanted and he was terrified it would extend to his beloved Rei.

 

He burrowed down into his blankets; as if doing so would hide him from his fears.

 

To his surprise, his phone began to buzz and chirp on his bedside table. He stretched out his arms and brought it under the blankets with him. “Hello?” he greeted.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rei said on the other end of the line. He smiled at hearing his voice. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“No, not at all. I’m too nervous to sleep,” Nagisa told him earnestly. Then, more timidly, “Hey, Rei-chan, do you promise not to leave me for one of my sisters?”

 

“Of course I won’t,” Rei assured him, scoffing. Nagisa smiled. Then Rei asked, “Do you think they’ll like me, Nagisa?” nervously and Nagisa’s heart just about melted into a puddle on the floor.

 

“They’re going to love you,” he promised, knowing in his heart that it was true. Who wouldn’t love Rei?

 

That being said, if any of them laid a single finger on him, Nagisa might have to shave their head in their sleep.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“I don’t think they like me,” Rei confessed worriedly when they were finally alone after dinner. They sat together on the edge of Nagisa’s bed and tried to recover from the whirlwind that was Nagisa’s sisters.

 

“They did, actually,” Nagisa told him with a giggle. “They treated you just like their little brother.” Rei groaned and flopped back on the bed with his hands over his eyes. Nagisa giggled again. “Poor Rei-chan.”


End file.
